The Truth About PacMan
by coconutberry
Summary: Oneshot. The ghosts once had their own civilization...Until Pac-Man came along. Please review!


_A/N: Yep, you read the title right. This is a Pac-Man story. I figure, if people can write Pong porn and stories about Solitaire, I can write a Pac-Man story. XD So, here it is, I hope you enjoy it. _

**The Truth About Pac-Man**

When most people think of Pac-Man, they think of him to be innocent enough; just a giant floating head trying to have an afternoon snack while escaping four ghosts. This is not how it happened. We ghosts once had our own civilization; that is, before Pac-Man came and permanently changed life as we knew it. Only my brothers, my sister, and I survived the attack. My name is Blinky the Red Ghost, and this is my story.

It was a peaceful day in my village. My mother, Machibuse, was making a breakfast of power pellets for my siblings and I. Power pellets are a delacacy to us ghosts, because they have much more flavor than regular pellets. Suddenly, we heard a scream outside.

"Run, everybody, run!" someone shouted. "Save yourselves!"

I could hear the chatter of ghosts outside as they came out of their houses to see what was the matter. My mother joined them, and my siblings and I followed. In the middle of the village square stood Mayor Iwatani, looking quite panicked.

"What's going on?" asked my neighbor, Oikake. "Why are you making such a racket on a Sunday morning?"

"It's Pac-Man!" exclaimed Mayor Iwatani. "I didn't think he was real! I thought he was just an urban legend! But he is real and he's headed for our village! Everyone, we must flee!"

Many people ran into their houses to gather their belongings and get out of there. Almost everybody whispered frantically among themselves. Everybody, that is, except for my brother Clyde, who looked to my mother in confusion.

"Mom," he asked slowly. "Who's Pac-Man?"

My mother looked at him in pity, although you could still see the nervousness and anxiety in her face. Clyde had never been the brightest shade of orange in the crayon box.

"I'll explain later," said my mother as she hurried back to my house. "Right now, we have to --"

My mother was cut off by the sound of screaming and running. I turned around, and to my horror saw what everybody was screaming about. A giant, yellow floating head was in our field, munching away at our crops! Suddenly, he ate a power pellet, and the weirdest and most terrifying thing happened to us. Everybody's skin (except, of course, Pac-Man's) changed into a dark shade of blue, and our faces contorted into a blank, frozen stare. And frozen it was! The feeling that my body had when this happened was just horrible. It was cold, very cold. So cold that it actually burned.

"RUN!!" screamed Mayor Iwatani. "EVERYBODY!! GET OUT OF HE --" He couldn't finish his sentence because at that moment, Pac-Man ate him! Mayor Iwatani's body disappeared, and he was nothing but a pair of flashing eyeballs. The eyeballs moved forward quickly, as if he had a body to move them, and then they disappeared. Meanwhile, Pac-Man went around and ate other people.

"Blinky! Inky! Pinky! Clyde!" shouted my mother. "Get in the house, quick! It's the only thing that can protect you!" Not a split second after she finished her sentence, she got eaten up by Pac-Man. My siblings and I did what she said and dashed to the house and hid. We watched sadly as Pac-Man went around and ate everybody we knew and loved. Our friends Kimagure, Akabei, and Guzuta... They were all gone. We watched and couldn't do anything as their bodies disappeared and their eyeballs flashed for the last time.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Inky as our bodies turned back to normal. "We can't just stay in this house forever..."

"I'll take care of him!" exclaimed Clyde, and he ran out of the house to face Pac-Man on his own.

"NO!" Pinky shouted, and she burst into tears. I hugged her to calm her down as Inky held his head in his hands.

"He's gonna get killed..." muttered Inky sadly. We sat at the window and watched outside as Clyde went around trying to find Pac-Man.Suddenly, Pac-Man came to the village square, and he stopped and stared at Clyde, who began his speech.

"Hey Pac-JERK!" shouted Clyde. "Why did you eat our crops and everybody in our village?! Why can't you leave us all alone?! Hi-YAA!" He ran up to Pac-Man and karate chopped him. My siblings and I expected Clyde to die at that moment, but instead, Pac-Man's body melted! Pinky, Inky, and I ran out of the house excitedly. Pinky embraced him in a big hug and sobbed tears of joy into his shoulder.

"You did it, Clyde!" I exclaimed.

"Great job!" Inky agreed.

But our moment of happiness didn't last long. Some twenty feet away from us, Pac-Man's body formed again and headed straight for our crops! Pinky screamed out loud and Clyde ran at Pac-Man again.

"Wait, Clyde!" I shouted. Clyde reluctantly came back to us. "I have an idea." My siblings and I huddled together.

"Okay, you know how when Pac-Man ate a power pellet, everyone's body turned blue and he ate them?" My siblings nodded. "Well," I continued. "Maybe if we ate a power pellet, we could eat Pac-Man!" Inky and Clyde looked stunned, but Pinky smiled.

"That's a great idea, Blinky!" she said. "Everyone, get the power pellets before he does!"

And so we did. Faster than the speed of light, we ran for the crops and each of us ate a power pellet. The effect was amazing. Each of us doubled in size, and our appearence changed too: my body had a bull like appearence, Pinky's body had a rabbit like appearence, Inky had a cool pair of sunglasses, and Clyde... Well, Clyde was just fat. Pac-Man had a horrified look on his face as I grinned at my siblings and we attacked. With my bull like powers, I charged at Pac-Man at full speed. Pinky bounced over very fast with her rabbit powers. Inky made a mirror image of himself and attacked with double the power. Clyde just dropped pellets on the ground. Anyway, as soon as we hit Pac-Man, a fourth of him disappeared. Finally, Clyde ate the last bit of him and Pac-Man was gone. My siblings and I reverted to our normal forms.

"He's... He's gone!" exclaimed Inky. "We did it!" We all hugged each other and cheered. After our little bout of happiness was over, Inky spoke again.

"What are we going to do now?" he said. "Everybody else in town is dead..."

"I can tell you what you're going to do now," said a cold female voice from behind us. We turned around and to our horror saw Pac-Man... Only not. It was a female Pac-Man, and she wore lipstick, had a beauty mark, and wore a bow.

"I'm Ms. Pac-Man!" she said. "You killed my husband -- prepare to die!" She ate a power pellet and our bodies froze again.

"RUN AWAY!!" I shouted and we ran back to the house as Ms. Pac-Man followed in a hot pursuit.

And that is the story of how my siblings and I defeated Pac-Man and found ourselves in a pinch with Ms. Pac-Man. I'd love to talk more, but I must go help my siblings defeat her; she's faster than Pac-Man was and can get the power pellets faster than us if we don't try. See ya.

**The End**

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
